danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Koike Juichi
}} Koike Juichi, the Super High School Level Diver, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Juichi was born into a rich family who lived somewhere along the coast of Japan in Hakodate. The first several years of her life were the best. It was then that she developed an interest for the ocean and her family obliged to fuel her interest. When she grew old enough, her family told her to be wary of other people and that there would be some who would try to exploit her for everything she had. In spite of this, her parents never interfered with her making friends and she didn't have much trouble either. Yet her attitude slowly started to change as the years passed by and became harder for her to know how many people she knew were or weren’t exploiting her for money. She never became paranoid but the concern was always somewhere in the back of her head. The only person who didn’t make her feel this way was her favorite butler, Senji Kenazane. Although she never stopped being nice to everyone around her or broke up her relationships, she did spend more time with herself. By that point, she was old enough for diving lessons which she was easily able to afford. She was gifted from the start and it became more obvious as the lessons progressed. But nothing lasted forever and a sudden downturn in her father’s business forced it shut down. The family fortune dried up until they were a middle income family with Juichi’s dad working a middle income job. In spite of this, Juichi adjusted and eventually became content. The diving lessons were over yet Juichi still spent a lot of her time in the water and her skills never really went away. One day she encountered someone at an undeveloped beach who was drowning. She successfully save the man only later to find out that he was a scout and that Hope’s Peak kept a tab on her. The act didn’t involve enough diving to get her in but a scout gave her a chance to prove herself. Sure enough, she succeeded and became the Super High School Level Diver. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Koike Juichi was made when the creator wanted a somewhat introverted individual to drive a few plot points along. She wasn’t changed much and her talent as a Super High School Level Diver was just incidental. Nevertheless, the creator fine tuned her and is relatively pleased with her role in the story. Appearance Juichi has a small stature and a relatively petite size for her age. Her skin tone is a normal shade of white. Her eyes are a deep aquamarine color. Her hair is naturally black and wave going down to her shoulders. It is neatly kept but it is not combed or restricted in any particular direction. Juichi’s uniform starts with a sky blue neckline shirt with a white sailor collar held by a black knot. Her shirt has dark blue collars and cuffs with a single white stripe going through each and bear the school emblem on the right shoulder. Her skirt is is a dark blue A-line skirt which matches her collar and cuffs. Her socks are sky blue but barely stick above her shoes and her shoes themselves are the same shade of black as her hair. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, cyan gloves and cyan rimmed snow goggles. Personality Juichi is usually an introverted individual who prefers to keep to herself or with a small group of friends. In actuality she prefers the latter because she can get to be get to be lonely by herself and is more than happy to spend time with an individual once she gets to know them. This is mostly because she fears what others really think of her or if they want to manipulate her. Additionally, she has a strong sense of self preservation that makes the problem worse. Otherwise, she has no problem spending time with other people or even holding conversations. And she does try to branch out and get to know other people better despite it being outside her comfort zone. Generally she will be nice to anyone she meets but she is by no means as submissive as some might believe. She has strong opinions and will stand up for her beliefs. She enjoys her talent more than anything else in the world. Generally, she finds the water to be relaxing especially when it is at a mildly warm temperature. She likes the quiet that comes from diving but she also enjoys the sound of waves and other marine life which is another things she enjoys about diving. She does this a lot of the time, but she is more likely to use her talent when she wants to go somewhere to think or get away from any worries that she might have. Another thing she enjoys about it is the exercise. However, her interest in the ocean isn’t necessarily restricted to diving. Among other things, she likes being near the water, collecting rare items, and reading about the wildlife. The one thing she regretted about her financial status is having the ability to fuel her hobby and losing most of it. As far as money is concerned, she does miss some of the luxuries of her old life but has since learned to adapt and even be thankful that she isn’t rich anymore. She considers wealth not to be worth the social pressure and all the troubles that come with it. She is more than willing to talk about her family’s old fortune but she would not be if she still had it. And if anything ever changes for the better she would keep that information to herself. Abilities Super High School Level Diver Juichi is capable of diving through almost any water conditions including the absolute worst and having excellent breath control. She knows how to handle any diving emergencies and extreme conditions. But she also knows how to handle simple tasks like guiding others, finding objects, operating diving equipment, and identifying a few marine wildlife. Throughout her life she has proven adept in both swimming, freediving, and diving with equipment. At one point, she even saved someone from drowning. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Diver